pouetpufandomcom-20200214-history
Orangetack
Orangetack (also known as Orange or OT) was a well known user and level critic of Pouetpu-games, who joined in January of 2014. He is well known for his levels and series (especially from Super Orange World, which ironically only got its name when it was almost finished, and Super Orange World 2). He is also one of the five level critics, and gives detailed, honest, and helpful reviews. Orangetack frequently submits SMF2 levels, however he has made several levels using SMF1. This user won Best User '''during the 2014 PG Awards. He was banned along with most of the other popular users in Pouetpu's Mass Genocide in 2016. Activity '''Levels and Series Super Orange World This series started in January 2014 and ended in Summer. The first four worlds are generic according to him, as Orangetack started as most new users do. Mediocre, but he wasn't straight a up awful level maker. The fifth world was of higher quality and the last three worlds are awesome to him, but their no doubt the ratings have on these levels have been better. Zelda Ocarina of Time Dungeons Each of the nine levels in this mini-series is based on a dungeon in Ocarina of Time. ''￼￼The mini-series is Orangetack's most highly rated, with an average rating of over 99.9%. ''Orangeland At the end of 2014, Orangetack announced and began the sequel to Super Orange World. This series offers much better gameplay and more creative levels. ￼￼￼Wario Land 5 This series, intended as a sequel to Nintendo's ￼￼￼Wario Land 4, ''was abandoned after a few levels, but may be resumed in the future. ''￼￼￼￼Super Mario Unive￼￼rse Orangetack's most ambitious series ever, this is inspired by Super Mario Galaxy and could run until the end of 2017. Famous Stand-Alone Levels ☠ Deadly Dominion ☠ (Mega Chaos tag) Frenzied Forest Frenzied Forest 2 Level Critic Towards the end of 2014 (being October/November) 09dhowell wanted to determine the most responsible and helpful users when it came to reviewing levels. Because Orangetack was (and still is) recognized as helpful for helping several users in improving their levels, 09dhowell added Orangetack to be an official level critic on the website, along with Zeldamaster12, LariosonicWJT and Lord Apoplexy (however Lord Apoplexy would later on resign from the Level Critic team). As with most level critics, some users get mad with OT, arguing and criticizing his way of reviewing; often calling him fake-rater, though not to the extent of other level critics like Zeldamaster12. This has of course caused a significant amount of drama, but the vast majority of users find Orangetack's reviews very helpful. Level Recorder Orangetack records his own levels as well as other users' levels. Quizzes Orangetack sometimes makes quizzes based on pouetpu-games for others to enjoy. The following are quizzes he's made: PG Users Quiz PG Quiz 2015 Relation with other users Friends/Allies * 09dhowell * Zeldamaster12 * Editor: Teije * Brendant98 * Q12546wer22 * Lord J * Lord Apoplexy * Felipe de Farias * SkoplerVision * LasterTrapGamer * Oomphalapompatronium * Communist Ostrich Enemies/Adversaries * Jmuth561/ ZidaneZ * Tristaph Trivia * He has been warned a few times by the moderators by making random inappropriate comments when he's bored. * People think his username is based on Annoying Orange videos, which he doesn't watch. * The main reason why people get mad with him is because of his harsh rates, when the score falls because of him. * He is also known because of his "Deadly dominion" mega-tag, the ad for which is often posted on new users' accounts. * Orangetack changed his name to "Bananatack" on the beginning of 2015, however shortly after, he changed his name back to Orangetack. Category:Users Category:Level Critics